


【红色组】死亡很可怕吗先生

by QQQQQUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, first one don't know how to use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQQQQUE/pseuds/QQQQQUE
Summary: 国设，苏解
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	【红色组】死亡很可怕吗先生

你终于死了。

我该露出什么表情呢？先生。我该笑吗？对我威胁最大的人死了，这不是一件好事吗？

还是说，我该假惺惺的挤出几滴眼泪，读上一段连阿尔弗雷德听了都想笑的、虚伪的悼词，在漫长的夜里做梦都会笑醒？

或许我还有些恍惚：这个消息是真实的吗？是你故意放出来掩人耳目的吗？为了迷惑昔日仇敌而使的小心思？还是为了再次崛起的忍辱负重？

我不害怕你死，我怕你死不干净。

第一次见你是在什么时候？我记不得了。我只记起来我们正式在一起的时候。你对我说：

阿尔弗雷德不是个好东西，离他远点。

我当时是怎么回答的？

奥，我当时心中虽想着你不也一样，但还是答应了。

既然是你不喜欢，况且和你在一起，他们也不会接纳我，那不如让你开心一点。

于是我说：好。

于是我几乎断绝了和其他人的一切联系，只和你及你手下的人交流。久而久之，我也成了你手下的一员。

最开始时我不知道怎么变强，你便手把手教我。理论实践，正常的像任何一对热恋中的爱人。

我们在火焰中共舞，在沼泽中亲吻，缠绵至极是一树树花开。

但你发现我不仅想变强，我更想超过你――或者和你平起平坐。你怒不可遏，逼问我为什么不安稳的躲在你身后。

大男子主义。我撇撇嘴，不置可否。

但很快我发现你这次不只是闹脾气那么简单。你更容易发火，你将帮我画的草图撕毁，你再也没有给过我任何帮助。终于，你动手打了我。

本着家暴只有零次和无数次的理念，我说：

分手吧。

接着头也不回，我就这么离开了你。

我不知道在我身后你的表情是什么，是不是和我一样泪流满面呢？

我是国家意识体。我爱上你，本就逾距了。

而我现在，只是想让一切重回正规。

笔记看不懂？没有了先生您的帮助，我即使花上千百倍的时间也能懂――况且并没有。我天资聪慧，跨过了某个坎，能力便突飞猛进。

我又开始了正常的外交。阿尔弗雷德向我抛出了橄榄枝，本田菊也随后与我确立外交关系。与西方的阋墙被打破了坚冰，欢快的乐曲随着邦交正常化流淌。

“明智的选择。”阿尔对我说，“他控制欲太强，最终只能导致――”他顿了一下，“就像现在这样，孤身一人，没人和他一起。”

我下意识想反驳，张嘴却发不出半个音节。

是啊，事实有什么好辩解的。

我现在，只不过是个局外人罢了。

天高路远，我们也不必再见了。

我从来没想过你会死，我最多希望你从此一蹶不振，当个算不上超级大国的强国就可以。

可我却听到你死了。

也好。

……只有你死了，我才能毫无保留的爱你。

王耀最终还是来到俄罗斯了。

踏入宅府才发现一地狼籍。忽然让他想起了本田菊在他家作乱的时期，他感到一阵恶寒。那个曾经是他的弟弟，现在……

翻倒的板凳，烧焦的龙骨，锅碗瓢盆乱糟糟的扣在地上，蒙上了厚厚的灰。

“也许是没人居住了。”他叹了口气“曾经那么爱干净的人…”他继续前进。

没人看到他捡起了什么偷偷装进了兜里。

摸索着到了卧房，床上坐着的小孩乍一看差点把他送走。

“他们都走了，你也要走吗？”意外的乖。

王耀终是鼓起勇气上前看。这大概是新的国家意识体。

“怎么伤成这样子？”不用问都知道是谁做的。“我先给你上药，你别乱走啊”

“嗯，万尼亚很乖的。”

“小耀……”

太像了，简直太像了。王耀手一抖，堪堪稳住。

狠狠剜了一眼小孩，“别占我便宜，叫爷爷！”

“但我只比你小你一点点！”

“那也够当你爷爷了！”

“可我记得伊利亚也只比你小一点点，你还叫他爸爸……”嘴被捂住，看眼前的美人又羞又窘的表情可真是种享受啊。

张开手，手心里静静躺着王耀不小心掉下的红星。

我很期待后面的生活呢。

耀。

*让我看到泥萌的双手！（感觉自己像个鸨鸨）


End file.
